Teenage Dreams
by Lolidragon97
Summary: Judy Moody is back with Rocky, Frank and Amy as they start junior year at Virginia Dare High School. Nothing has changed like Judy's messy hair but then again so has everything like Judy and Rocky being soccer stars and Jessica Finch as homecoming queen. Frank has had a crush on Judy since forever but when Judy spends the summer in England, Frank and Amy Namely start dating.
1. Life is repetitive

Hey everyone! This is my first actual fanfic. I would love if you could review! Thanks!

**Chapter 1: Life is repetitive **

Judy Moody sat in her room surrounded by notebooks, unsharpened pencils and colorful packages of index cards. Next to her was her brand new turquoise backpack with five pockets and silver stars. She picked up a blue notebook and discarded it in her backpack.

"I feel like I do this every year!" she yelled after stuffing her backpack. She collapsed on the carpet. "Oh wait, I do!" she announced to no one in particular. She rolled over on her side and watched her brother Stink poke his blonde head into her room.

"You only have to do this one more time" Stink reminded her. "You get to graduate next year...YOU!"

A pack of index cards were thrown Stink's way as he ran down the hall singing; "Judy's going to college! Judy's going to college!"

"Roar!" was Judy's only response. She was excited for college but not excited for her junior year. It was the last week of summer and she already missed sleeping in, playing soccer with Rocky and best of all...not doing homework. She could almost feel the piles of papers, college applications, tests all weighing down on her pajama clad shoulders.

Thinking about school put Judy Moody is a mood. Not a good mood but a bad mood and Rocky just so happened to pass by.

"JUDYYYY" a voice yelled outside her window. Judy scrambled to get up and lift up her window. In the process, she bonked her head on the glass which put her in a worse mood.

"What?!" she demanded glaring down at the dirty blonde haired boy. Rocky stood in his soccer jersey and brand new sneakers. Rocky always got new sneakers for school. The new sneakers were yet another reminder of school.

"What's up with you?" he asked peering up at Judy's angry face. "Don't you want to play soccer?"

"No!" Judy said slamming the window. Rocky rolled his eyes and tucked the soccer ball under his arm. He casually strolled up the porch and let himself into the Moody household.

"Hi Mouse" he said while kneeling down to pet the old cat on the head. "Is your owner in a bad mood again?" he asked the graying cat. Mouse gave a lazy meow and disappeared upstairs. Just then Judy came running down the stairs with her hair not brushed, soccer jersey on and shoes in hand.

"Gah!" she gasped almost running smack into Rocky. "You are invading my house again!" she accused, stumbling back.

"I thought you didn't want to play" Rocky asked brushing the accusation off to the side.

"I changed my mind" Judy snapped. "Now are we going to play or what?"

Rocky simply nodded and held the door for Judy as she tried to walk and tie her shoes at the same time. They approached the already busy field and were quickly greeted by their teammates. The ritual of choosing captains began where all the players lined up on one end of the field and raced to the other end. Winners were captains.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

Judy, placing third, stomped off to the line where everyone lined up. Rocky and a boy named Craig placed first and second in the race. Since Rocky was first, he got to pick the first player.

"Judy Moody" he said waving her over. Judy walked over with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't be so sore" Rocky whispered giving her an elbow.

One by one the players were called and the game began.

"Judy Judy!" Rocky called. Judy glanced up and passed the ball the Rocky.

"Back back!" she yelled as she raced up the field. As soon as she had the ball, she gave it a hard kick. "Take that school" she muttered as she watched the ball sail into the goal. The game ended with a win for Rocky's team, 6-5.

"Good game" everyone said as they patted each other's sweaty backs. Judy leaned against a bench panting.

"Nice game today" Rocky said tossing her a water bottle.

"Thanks...you too" Judy replied, running her hand through her tangled wet hair. She unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. She gave the bottle back to Rocky and wiped the sweat off her face with her jersey.

"Judy! Rocky!" someone called. Both of them turned their heads to see Frank Pearl and Amy Namey walking on the sidewalk, hand in hand. Rocky waved them over. Frank and Amy started dating the summer Judy went back to England for vacation. Judy could have sworn Frank was into her but let out a breath of relief when she heard the news of him and Amy.

Amy adjusted her glasses with her free hand. "So what's the scoop guys? Did you win?" she asked.

"6-5" Rocky proudly told her, giving Judy a high five.

"Frank and I are heading over to Screamin Mimi's for ice cream. Do you guys want to come?" Amy asked.

"Can't" Judy sighed. "My mom told me I had to get home as soon as she's back shopping. I think I saw our car pass by a while ago."

"That's too bad" Amy said giving her a sympathetic look. "Rocky?"

"I'll pass" he said. "I got to keep in shape. The season's starting in two weeks" he reminded everyone. He patted his stomach. "Can't get fat"

That was the most ridiculous thing Judy has ever heard. Rocky was all muscle and abs. Punching him in the gut hurt your hand more than him. He could eat a gallon of triple chocolate ice cream at Screamin Mimi's and still not gain a pound.

Judy shook her head and waved to her friends. "See you tomorrow"

She trudged through her door and yelled; "I'M HOME!"

Judy's mom was putting away groceries. "Why hello Judy. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah"

"Did you win?"

"Yeah but I wasn't captain"

"That's okay Judy" her mom said consolingly. "Why don't you go take a shower. I've got something to show you!" she said in delight.

Judy slowly walked up the stairs. She would bet her month's worth of allowance that she was going to be shown her first day of school outfit. Ever since high school began, Judy's mom picked out her first day of school outfit, school pictures and etc. Judy whined, complained and even tried to cry but her mom was firm. She wanted Judy to look more...feminine. As she stood in the hot shower she mentally went through all the horrible outfits. Judy had to admit the outfits weren't ugly...they just weren't her. Judy's fashion sense consisted of T shirts, jeans and converse high tops. She stepped out of the bathroom and faced her fate.

Judy's mom stood proudly in her room holding up a dark jean skirt with rhinestones on the pockets, a white tank top with pale yellow flowers on and best of all, tiny yellow flats with flowers on them. She closed her eyes. _School was about to begin._


	2. The shoe fits

**Chapter 2: The shoe fits**

The sound of Judy's alarm clock could have brought anyone to tears. If Judy hadn't been so tired, she might have cried. The alarm glared an angry 6:00 at her.

"Alright Judy" she coached herself. "Get up" she mentally yelled.

After getting out of her nice comfy bed she was met by her first day of school outfit hanging on the chair. She rolled her eyes at it and went to go brush her teeth.

"Oh boy! High school!" Stink cheered. He already had his new school clothes on and was leaping down the stairs.

Judy closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool mirror. Only a person like Stink would rejoice on the first day of school. She finished washing up and looked gloomily upon her first day of school outfit. She put the clothes on and slipped her feet into the delicate shoes.

"Drat" she muttered. The shoes fit perfectly. She couldn't bear to look at herself in the mirror and marched downstairs.

"There's my princess" Dad called. "Ready for school?"

Judy simply gave him a look of despair and plopped herself down at the table. She slathered butter on a piece of toast and poured herself some OJ.

"Oh Judy your hair!" Mom exclaimed. "Did you even brush it?" she asked but not even waiting for Judy's reply because she had already dashed up the stairs for her brush.

It was very hard for Judy to eat her breakfast because her mom kept tugging on her hair.

"Ow!" Judy complained. "I'm trying to eat here!"

"Your hair wouldn't be so tangled if you brushed it regularly." Mom informed her.

"We're going to be late!" Stink said with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Don't worry son" Dad reassured him. "You still have plenty of time before the bus comes."

After Mom was done ripping Judy's hair out by the roots a.k.a. brushing it, she pleaded with Judy to let her put some lip gloss on her.

"Come on Stink" Judy said grabbing him by the arm. "We got to go get on the bus"

Judy didn't bolt fast enough because when she sat next to Rocky on bus the first thing he said was; "Judy Moody are you wearing make up?"

"Please just shut up Rocky" Judy said covering her head.

Amy poked her head up from the seat in front of them. "It looks good Judy" she told her.

"Yeah" Frank said agreeing with her. He smiled around his braces. Frank has had braces since...forever. He swore he was getting the braces off next month as well as contacts.

"Oh shut up Frank" Judy said slumping in her seat. She was about to stick her feet up on the seat but then remembered her skirt.

"Ugh I hate school!" Judy yelled. Everyone had to shuffle off the bus and then burst onto the school grounds. The newly painted sign made Virginia Dare High School seemed nicer than it really was. Amy slowed down to wait for Judy. Because "Namey" and "Moody" were close together alphabetically, Judy and Amy were in the same homeroom and had lockers near each other.

Judy approached her cold metal blue locker and simply stared at it. "Two more years of this" she whispered to herself and then opened it. She had sky blue and mint green locker shelves and her locker was decorated with pictures. All of the pictures starred her, Amy, Frank, and Rocky together camping, swimming in the lake, and playing sports. Her fingers trailed along the pictures and to the dusty mirror she never used. She leaned in and blew the dust off. She made eye contact with her reflection and paused. There she was, wearing lipgloss and mascara with her long dirty blonde hair smooth and framing her face.

"You ready?" Amy asked. Judy jerked up and slammed her locker.

"No" Judy said. "But let's go anyways." she said with a nervous laugh. Together they strolled into their homeroom.

The first day was always a bore. Teachers always pretend to be nice and then unleash their true colors further in the year. Judy tried to be a good student and pay attention. She grabbed one of her new sharpies and wrote "Medical School" in big block letters on her hand. Those two words always inspired her to keep working. Judy couldn't remember wanting to be anything else other than a doctor. Even as a little girl she dreamed of being like her heroes such as Elizabeth Black.

"Deep breathes" Judy said to herself as she forced herself to pay attention to Mr. Allen who was raving about the Revolutionary War.

When the bell finally rang, everyone was running out the door. It was Judy's favorite class, lunch. Judy walked down the hall in a cheerful mood.

"Hey Judy, wait up!" Frank called as he jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey Frank" Judy greeted. "How are your classes so far?" she asked.

Frank fixed his glasses as he gave Judy the summary of his day. "You won't believe this one" Frank said dramatically. "Your body is creating and killing 15 million red blood cells per second!" he said. "We learned that in AP biology"

Judy laughed. "Rare" she said. "I'll seem smart in that class later then."

Frank loved it when Judy smiled but he just gave a nod. "When do you have it?" he asked.

"6th period" Judy replied. "Tell me we have calc together after lunch" Judy said.

"Yeah, with Hommans right?"

"My grade is saved..."

"You're funny Judy..."

Judy and Frank met up with Rocky in the lunch line. They began the familiar process of grabbing a faded green lunch tray and orderly moving down the line, grabbing whatever looked edible. Judy piled a plate of pasta, dinner roller, apple and chocolate milk on her tray. At the end of the line she was about to get an ice cream when Rocky reminded her that soccer season was starting in week. Judy sighed and put the delicious looking dessert back in the freezer.

Together they walked over to the table in the very back of the cafeteria. Amy was already sitting there with her lunch box.

"Hey Amy" Frank said giving her a peck on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was good" Amy said slipping her hand into Frank's and they leaned in for a kiss.

Judy made a gagging face as she sat across from them. Rocky made one back at her and they shared a laugh.

"Please spare us" Judy said. "I'm trying to eat." she reminded them. She opened her milk carton and took a long swig from it.

Frank blushed. Amy laughed. "So-rry" she sang.

Judy took a large bite out of her buttery dinner roll. She slowly chewed and listened to Amy talk about all the clubs she was going to be president of this year. She noticed a short blonde boy standing near the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Stink!" she exclaimed getting up. She jogged over to him. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Freshman lunch was earlier today." she said.

Stink stuck his hands in his pants' pocket. "I'm lost" he muttered.

"I thought you memorized the school map by now." Judy smirked. "Where you headed?" she asked...slightly nicer.

"I can't find the bathroom" he muttered.

"I'll show you" Judy said patting her little brother on the head. Stink ducked his head. "Stop" he told her.

As they approached the boys' bathroom, Stink dashed in. Judy leaned against the wall in the hall to wait for him.

"Trying to be a boy again?" a melodious voice asked. Judy looked up.

"Hello Jessica Finch" she said icily.

"Judy Moody" Jessica laughed. Her two friends laughed with her. Judy didn't even understand what was so funny. Jessica gave her dark brown hair a slight toss. She wore a rose colored dress, jeweled sandals and a lace cardigan. Her long dark brown curls were pulled out of her face with a pink headband. Jessica had went from spelling queen bee in elementary school to class president in middle school to homecoming queen in high school.

"Did mommy pick out your clothes again?" she cooed.

"Bug off Jessica FLINCH" Judy snapped.

Jessica wrinkled her nose. "You are just as sloppy and boring as you always were. I can't believe Rocky is into you."

Judy took off one of her flats. "Get away from me!" she yelled holding the flimsy thing above her head. Jessica took a step back.

"Judy?" Stink asked wide eyed. Judy glanced at him. "Let's go" she snapped dragging him away.

"Immature!" Jessica yelled as she stormed down the hall with her sidekicks.

"Gee aren't you glad mom bought you those shoes?" Stink asked as she dropped him off at his class. Judy shrugged. "I guess..."


	3. Soccer Practice

**Chapter 3: Soccer practice**

"Cleats cleats cleats" Judy muttered to herself as she dug around in her soccer bag. Judy somehow miraculously pulled them out. She shoved her feet into the cleats and tied her hair back into a simple ponytail and put on an athletic headband to keep her hair out of her face. She then raced over to the drinking fountain to fill up her water bottle.

"Hey no cleats in school" Rocky said as he stood behind Judy in line to get water.

Judy turned around and rolled her eyes. "I'll be leaving in a second" she said.

"Have fun at practice!" Rocky called after her.

"Touché" Judy said as she began her signature "walk and tie shoelaces" habit. She was so excited for soccer to start. Judy had been practicing all summer and was determined to be captain of the girls varsity soccer team. She and her teammates lined up as their familiar coach, Coach Pacette, called off the names of the girls who turned in a triplicate form into the nurse's office.

"Alright!" he yelled. "Two laps in two lines. I want Alison to lead a line and how about..." Coach Pacette paused as he scanned the hopeful faces. "How about Judy" he said.

Judy couldn't believe her ears. She nodded eagerly and jogged up next to Alison. Judy and Alison led the lines as they warmed up. Then afterwards they stood in a circle with Judy and Alison in the middle to do stretches. Judy leaned forward to touch her toes. She loved the feeling of the slight pull in her hamstrings.

"Alright ladies" Coach began after they finished stretching. "Let's start dribbling around the cones. I want to see what you can do."

Everyone shuffled into a single file line and one girl tossed everyone a ball from a big bag.

Coach blew the whistle and the first person began dribbling the ball around the first bright orange cone. Judy watched the girl's foot skills in anticipation. Coach was watching everyone one at a time do he could take notes. He always stood with clipboard in hand.

"Alright Moody" Coach yelled. "Let's see why you got"

The whistle blew and Judy was off. She quickly maneuvered around the cones and sprinted with the ball past the finish line.

"Not bad Judy Moody" coach said writing something down on the clipboard.

"Thanks Coach" Judy said happily. Only during soccer practice could Judy finally relax and have some fun. She didn't have to worry about all her homework and all those college applications that were waiting for her. After the dribbling drill, the girls practiced passing and shooting all under Coach Pacette's watchful eye.

"Okay everyone, down and give me 10 push ups" Coach barked.

Everyone quickly dropped to the grass.

"10 more!"

Judy began to feel the burn in her arms as she lowered herself for her 15th push up.

"How about we make it a total of 25"

Judy's eyes were shut tight and she gritted her teeth as she began her last set of 5 push ups.

"Out of shape are we?" Coach laughed as everyone collapsed onto the grass.

"Ouch" Judy said rubbing her sore arms.

"Feels good doesn't it" Alison asked as she scooted over to sit next to Judy.

Judy nodded. "Feels good to be back in season" she agreed.

After a quick water break, the girls were divided up into teams to scrimmage. Judy was thrilled to hear that she was playing center forward for her team.

By the end of practice, Judy was sweaty, tired and famished. She glanced over at the boys soccer team who were running their cool down lap. Rocky was leading one of their lines. Rocky had been the star player at Virginia high even as a freshman. It was almost certain that the captain spot would be his.

Judy remembered to kick off her cleats as she walked back into the school. She grabbed her black converse sneakers and backpack and set them next to her as she wiped her face off with a towel. After putting her shoes on, she drained the rest of her water bottle.

"That hits the spot" she said patting her stomach.

Alison laughed. "Great job today Judy" she said as she walked by to leave.

"Thanks you too" Judy replied while stuffing her soccer bag with her school clothes.

She waited patiently in front of the school for her ride to come.

"What's up?" Rocky said as he walked up next to her. "How was practice?" he asked.

"Great" Judy said. "I really think I have a shot at being captain."

Rocky nodded thoughtfully. "You'll be co-captain for sure though."

Judy sighed. "Yeah I guess...what about you?" she said changing the topic. "Already secured your throne?"

Rocky laughed. "I'm not the good" he said. Judy took a swing at Rocky with her soccer bag. Rocky barely jumped out of the way in time.

"Modesty isn't welcome here" Judy muttered.

Before Rocky could reply, a silver car pulled up to the front of the school.

"Hi Mrs. Zang" Judy greeted as they climbed into the car. She quickly fastened her seatbelt.

"Hello children" Mrs. Zang said happily. Judy leaned back in her seat and relaxed while Rocky filled his mom in about soccer practice. The car pulled up on Judy's driveway and Dad gave Mrs. Zang her thank you wave from the window. Judy climbed out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride!" she called as she walked toward her front door. Judy swung her door open and let her bag and backpack drop loudly to the floor.

"I AM FAMISHED!" she yelled.

"Dinner will be ready soon" Mom called from the kitchen. "Go take a shower"

As Judy passed by Stink's room, she found him sprawled on the floor with an encyclopedia. Stink Moody had been reading the encyclopedias ever since like first grade. He started with "A" and eight years later he has finally made it to "W".

"Don't you have any homework Stinkero?" Judy asked as she poked her head in.

"Done already" Stink said not even bothering to look up from his book. Judy rolled her eyes and went into her own room. She grabbed a set of fresh clean clothes and took a shower.

Judy was practically eating as her mom served her. She was shoveling Mom's shepard pie into her mouth.

"Easy there kiddo" Dad said, pouring her a tall glass of iced tea. "Don't choke"

Judy nodded and took a long sip of the icy drink. She set the glass down with a bang and put her hands on her head and grimaced.

Stink laughed loudly. "Brain freeze!"

"Can it Stinkorama" Judy said, her teeth chattering.

"Stink...Judy..." Mom said sternly. "Manners at the table." she reminded everyone.

Judy returned to her dinner and reminded herself to drink the iced tea slowly. It felt great being full, after three servings of dinner though. She conquered practice today and now, homework...

Judy laid out all her work and sighed. "Show me what you've got, Judy Moody"


	4. Calculus and Frank Pearl

**Chapter 4: Calculus and Frank Pearl**

"No no no" Frank said shaking his head. "That's not how you're suppose to do it. Didn't you look in your textbook?" he asked.

Judy stared blankly at her work and chewed on a pencil. "I still don't get it" she said flatly.

Frank scooted his chair over. "Here let me explain how you do this problem." he said kindly. Judy squinted at the problem as she listened to Frank slowly explain each step.

"Try the next one" he urged. "I'll watch to see if you doing it right."

Judy tapped her pencil on her chin as she studied Frank's work. She slowly began the next problem.

"Did you get this?" Judy asked as she waved her paper in Frank's face. Frank nodded. "Yeah we got the same answer."

"Rare!" Judy exclaimed. "A++++ in Calculus here I come!"

Frank laughed. "If only it was that easy"

Judy smacked Frank on the back. "With your help, I bet I could" she said laughing. Frank awkwardly smiled around his braces and went back to work. Judy successfully did three more problems before getting stuck again. She hated asking her math teacher, Mrs. Doyle, for help. Mrs Doyle was hugely pregnant, short and had long curly black hair. She also talked to you like you were three.

Judy inched her seat near Frank's, trying to get a glimpse of his paper.

"Miss Moody! What are you doing?" an unpleasant voice demanded. Frank and Judy both turned around to Mrs. Doyle's scolding face. Mrs. Doyle was wearing what Judy guessed was a maternity dress but it looked like a bed sheet toga to her. Mom's maternity dresses when she had Stink were all very pretty. Judy remembered the colorful flower patterns on each one.

"Nothing!" Judy exclaimed, being drawn back to the present.

"Miss Moody..." Mrs. Doyle began. "This isn't social hour. You are expected to do the class work I assign! How are you going to learn anything. In life you have to apply yourself. Do you understand honey!?" she snapped.

Judy frowned. "I already did the front page!" she said in defense to herself.

"Miss Doyle" Frank cut in. "Judy was asking if her process was right." he said very politely. "It would be a shame to do the entire worksheet wrong"

All teachers like Frank. He participates, gets stellar grades and does his homework. Mrs. Doyle let Judy off the hook. Judy let out a breath of relief when the bell rang.

"Thanks for the back up in there" Judy said pretending to wipe sweat off her brow. "I thought I was going to be eaten alive. Well...see you later!" Judy said walking off in the opposite direction.

Frank watched Judy disappear into the crowds of people. "I'd do anything for you, Judy Moody." he whispered to himself.

"Hey darling" a cheerful voice said. Amy hugged Frank tightly. "I missed you" she said.

Frank cleared his throat. "Yeah me too." he said. Amy took a step back and studied his face. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You seem kind of down"

"Oh it's nothing" Frank said putting his arm around Amy. "Just old Judy getting in trouble in math class" he laughed. Amy laughed with him. "That's why we love Judy" she said.

Frank had an uneasy feeling for the rest of the day. His last two classes were both with Amy and somehow it felt strange. He quickly brushed off the scary thought that entered his mind; you still like Judy...

"No" he said sternly to himself. "I like Amy. I love Amy and Amy is my girlfriend." During the summer when Judy went to Britain again for vacation, Frank took the time to clean Judy out of his mind and heart. He has had a crush on her since kindergarten, when they danced the Maypole together. He knew Judy never felt the same toward him. She probably didn't see him as a guy...but it was different now. He only thought of Judy as his best friend and nothing else.

After his pep talk with himself, he felt better. As he and Amy walked to their last class, they held hands in the hall. Meanwhile, Judy was in her favorite class with Rocky. She only saw him in lunch and AP biology.

Judy loved science. She loved learning about life and how everything worked. She loved dissection. Most girls had been squeamish but not Judy. She hardly let Rocky help during that lab. The thing is, AP bio always blew by while Judy's least favorite classes never ended. The homework from calculus still haunted her.

In the evening, Judy sat at her desk with her calc homework. Her bedroom floor was littered with crumpled pieces of scrap paper. Her dinner sat beside her, cold and untouched.

"I don't get this" Judy sighed. She grabbed her homework, pencil and calculator and trudged downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen scrubbing the sink down.

"Hey Mom" Judy said smiling.

Mom''s forehead wrinkled. "Judy...I'm a nurse...not a math teacher" she sighed. "Your dad is the one who understands this."

Judy tiptoed to the living room. Dad was hunched over the dining room table doing some important looking paperwork. Judy decided it was best not to disturb him. She slid on a pair of flip flops and walked out with math homework in hand.

She ended up in front of Frank's door. Since she was there anyways, she knocked on the door and waited for Mrs. Pearl to come get the door.

"Why hello Judy!" Mrs. Pearl greeted warm heartedly. "Are you looking for Frank?" she asked eyeing my calculator.

Judy gave a sheepish nod. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Mrs. Pearl shook her head. "Come in darling. I'll go get Frank"

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you" Amy said. She paused and whispered "I love you."

Frank nodded. "Me too" he said.

"I want to hear you say the words" Amy pressed. Her eyes hopeful.

"What's the point of words?" Frank asked. "I love Amy" he kept repeating to himself in his head. This is the girl I want to be with. He leaned in toward Amy. Their eyes closed as their lips were about to touch.

"Frank!" Mrs. Pearl hollered. The door swung open with Amy on one side of the room and Frank on the other. Both were red in the face and pretending to do something.

"Oh I didn't realize Amy was here" Mrs. Pearl said flustered as she saw the awkward scene.

Frank cleared his throat. "What is it Mom?" he asked.

"Oh Judy is downstairs. She asking for you"

"Okay, I'll be right down."

"Are you sick?" Judy asked. "You look like you have a fever" she said staring at his face.

"It's nothing" Frank said. He held the paper up so Judy couldn't see his flushed face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Judy and Frank both turned at the sound of the back door opening and shutting. Frank ran his hand through his short blonde hair and sighed.

Judy doodled a picture on her arm. "Was that Amy?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, uh...no" Frank said. "My dad is working the the garden" he fibbed.

"Oh...you sure?" Judy asked suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're going to pass Calculus?" Frank retorted. Judy laughed. "Alright then" she said. "Let's get working."


	5. Soccer Captain

**Chapter 5: Soccer Captain**

After soccer tryouts were over, Coach Pacette would have all the girls sit on the bleachers. In his hand was everyone's fate. The clipboard listed the girls who made the team, the position as well as who was going to be captain. Judy sat on the cold hard bench with her fingers crossed. Coach Pacette took his time flipping through the papers on his clipboard.

"Oh you must want to know some things" he said in fake surprise. Most people were too nervous to even respond.

"Well let's get started." Coach said. He cleared his throat and began calling all the girls who made the team. When Judy heard her name called, she simply got up and went to stand with the other players. She knew she was going to make the team but she was unsure of the captain position. She really wanted to be captain.

"Congrats to to girls who made the team and for those who didn't, I'm sorry and I hope you find other activities to participate in." Coach said dismissing the girls whose names weren't called. Some girls burst out into tears and ran away while others silently and slowly got up from the bench and left. After the girls who didn't make the team left, the new varsity girls gave each other a quick hug. The pressure was still on.

The girls sat back down on the bench and Coach told each girl what position they were going to be playing. Judy and Alison were starting forwards. Judy rubbed her sweaty palms on her shorts. She already knew she was going to make the team and be starting forward. What she craved to know was who got the captain position.

"I bet this is what you all are really waiting for..." Coach said as he pulled out two bands. The bands were slipped on your foot and then pulled up under the knee. The captain band was 4 in wide and the co captains was 3 in. The captain band was white with bright yellow stripes. The word Captain was written proudly on it. The co captain had a boring white band with the word "Captain" on it.

"I will announce the co-captain first and then your 2013 girls varsity soccer captain" he said. The girls were dead silent. All you could hear was the other sport teams off in the distance. Judy had her fingers and toes crossed.

"Your 2013 co-captain is..." he paused to let it sink in. "Judy Moody!"

Judy was frozen shocked. Her legs mechanically got up and walked up in front of everyone. She couldn't hear the applause. The only thing she heard was her heartbeat slowing down in disappointment. She accepted the boring white band and shook Coach's hand. She couldn't even face anyone. She stared down at her cleats.

"Your Captain is...Alison Smith! Congrats!" Coach announced. There were whoops and whistles as Alison proudly accepted her badge of honor. Judy forced her hands to go through the motions of clapping.

"Congrats to our leaders" Coach said. "You can go change now" Some girls were very disappointed about not being captain but Judy was crushed. As she walked into the locker room she had to keep blinking so that she wouldn't cry. She rushed into the locker room, grabbed her bags and ran out. She didn't want to talk to anyone...especially not Captain Rocky. She changed into her sneakers and decided to walk home. As Virginia Dare High became smaller as Judy walked away, a tear rolled down Judy's cheek. She wiped it away quickly.

"You are not going to cry!" she said through her teeth. Her hands were clenched tightly on her bags and her legs felt sore from practice. She trudged toward home. After drowning in her thoughts of what she could and should have done better, she couldn't even go home. She couldn't face anyone. Her arms and shoulders now burned from carrying all her books and clothes for two miles. Judy took a detour and headed to the park. She dropped her stuff by the swings. She laid down on the dirt, not caring if she got muddy. Her muscles were sore and needed a good stretching. After stretching, she sat in a swing and rocked back and forth. She was finally alone and had a small cry. After some tears had been shed and then wiped away, she got up and went home.

She quietly opened the door and headed upstairs.

"Judy is that you?!" Mom called, running out of the kitchen. "Where have you been, honey?" she asked. Judy could see the lines of worry on her face.

"I walked home" she said with a shrug. "I'm going to go take a shower and start my homework." Judy quickly walked up the stairs. "I'll pass on dinner too..." she said softly and left. After a long hot shower she crawled into bed. She had on her favorite cupcake pajamas and actually brushed her hair.

The more she thought about that captain position, she got angry. She crawled out of bed and dumped her soccer bag out. The white band fell on the floor.

"I hate you!" she yelled at the leg band. "I hate you! I hate you!"

She picked it up and threw it with all her might at the wall. She angrily flung open her closet and threw all her old jerseys on the floor. She toppled over her desk chair and threw some pillows.

She then calmly collected herself and changed into a pair of jeans and tank top. Judy crawled into her pillowless bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Judy, do you want to talk?" Mom asked outside Judy's door.

"No" Judy replied.

There was a pause before Judy heard her mother go downstairs. Judy didn't know how long she stayed under the covers. She dozed a little bit but was woken up again by a knock on her door.

"Honey, Rocky is here to see you" Mom called from the door.

"I don't want to see him" Judy yelled back. She pulled the covers back over her head. There was a pause and the door opened.

"Hey Sport" a voice that wasn't Mom's said.

Judy groaned. "Go away Rocky" she muttered.

"Did you have to tear your room apart?" Rocky asked staring at the even messier room.

Judy remained silent.

"I saw Alison waving her band around and I knew you'd be upset so I came to check on you" Rocky explain.

"I'm fine" came Judy's muffled voice from under her blanket. "Now go away"

"Come on Judy" Rocky said. "There's always next year" he reminded her.

Judy jerked up in her bed. "Are you captain?!" she demanded angrily.

"That has nothing to do with this" Rocky said calmly.

"Answer me Rocky Zang! Are. You. Captain."

"So what if I am!" Rocky said throwing up his hands.

"Get out!" Judy screamed. "I don't want to see or talk to you!" she angrily yanked her blanket over herself.

"I never want to speak to you again!"

"Judy, stop sulking and get up"

"I don't take orders from you, Rocky!"

Judy heard Rocky walk over to her bed and the next thing she knew, she was deposited on the floor still swathed in her blankets. Rocky pushed up one side of the mattress and dumped Judy out of bed.

"Hey!" Judy yelled. "Why are you doing this to me?! You get to be captain and I get a stupid white band! How is that fair?!" Judy voice rose an octave.

"I worked hard for my role and even if I wasn't captain I would not be hiding in my room!" Rocky yelled back. Judy screamed and threw a punch at Rocky. Rocky made no attempt to dodge it. Judy's fist made direct contact with his face.

"Ow!" Rocky yelled.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay? I'm so sorry" Judy frantically said, realizing what she had done. "I didn't mean to hit you...I thought you'd move out the way. Does it hurt?" Judy talked a million words per minute.

"I'm fine" Rocky said rubbing his face. "You punch like a girl anyways" he teased. Judy glared at him.

"Truce?" Rocky suggested sticking out his hand. Judy reluctantly put her hand in his and they shook.

"I brought peace offerings but it might have melted during your tantrum..." he said setting a bag in Judy's desk. He pulled out two pints of Screamin Mimi's ice cream and two spoons.

"You can pick first" Rocky said handing Judy a spoon. The choices were Peanut Butter Cup or Strawberry Chocolate. Judy choose the peanut butter one. Judy sat on her bed and Rocky leaned back in her chair.

"Cheers" he said.

Judy took a bite of her ice cream. "Thanks" she said.

"Anytime" Rocky said.

"Tomorrow?" Judy asked.

Rocky laughed. "You still have practice even if you aren't captain."

Judy sighed. "Fine..." Judy gobbled her ice cream down and scraped the container clean.

"That was so good" she said setting the empty container of her desk.

"I knew Screamin Mimi's was the way to go" Rocky said as he finished his last spoonful.


	6. School Pictures

**Chapter 6: School Pictures**

Its always uncertain which day is worse for Judy; the night before school pictures or the day of school pictures. Since the town wasn't very big, Mom always knew exactly which day it was. Mom would spend the entire week brainstorming outfit ideas and Judy try them all on the night before.

Judy stood in a midnight blue blouse and white leggings before Mom's scrutinizing eye.

"Turn around" Mom said tapping her chin. Judy sighed and did what she was told. "No, not this one" Mom said getting up to select a new outfit. The next one was a cream colored lace shirt. It was paired with chocolate brown corduroy pants. Judy wasn't even aware that she owned half these clothes.

Judy modeled a dressy pink shirt with a brown belt, a white summer dress, light blue scoop neck T shirt, and finally found herself standing in a olive green dress with a glittery copper pattern at the hem and neckline. The pattern consisted of triangles, zigzags and dots. The dress had a halter top but only Judy's shoulder blades were seen in the back.

"Oh this is beautiful" Mom said twirling Judy around. "Look Baby" she said directing Judy to the mirror. Mom was right. The olive green and copper went well with Judy's golden tan.

Judy laughed. "Can I go to bed now?" she asked. Mom playfully swatted Judy with a hanger. "Yes my poor little victim" she said hanging the clothes back in the closet. Judy hung up the dress and changed into her silky heart pajamas.

The next day, Judy had to get up a half hour early so Mom could do her hair. Judy stood in her robe, brushing her teeth while Mom was setting the bathroom counter up. After Judy washed up, she was told to sit on a stool. She sleepily chewed her bagel as Mom brushed and curled her hair.

"Please don't burn me" Judy said with a yawn.

"I'll try" Mom said nicely. In 15 minutes, Judy's hair was in perfect ringlets and half up.

"Cover your face" Mom said as she shook a can of hairspray. Judy buried her face in a towel and Mom let the fumes go.

"Okay, all done with your hair" Mom said.

"Rare!" Judy said, tempted to touch a glossy ringlet.

After some mascara, lipgloss and brown eyeshadow, Mom added a simple copper necklace with a flower pendant.

"Who are you?" Stink asked as Judy came down the stairs. Stink had on nice jeans and a brand new polo shirt. Judy walked over and pulled the sticker off his shirt. Yup...it was brand new.

"Just hurry up, Stink" she said slipping on a pair of brown sandals.

"Bye Mom and Dad!" Judy and Stink called as they left with a slam of the door. Most kids at the bus stopped were wearing nice clothes. Rocky had a pinstripe button down shirt. Frank had on a green and white polo and Amy stood beautifully in an inky indigo blouse with a black and silver skirt. On her feet were black ankle boots. Her hair was naturally curly and she had her contacts in.

"You look so pretty!" Judy said giving Amy a careful hug.

"Judy, you look hot!" Amy laughed. "What's the scoop today?" she asked. "Did your mom spend all week looking for that dress because it is stunning"

Judy shrugged. "I never know where my mom gets my clothes. I never even knew all five outfits I tried on yesterday had been in my closet for a while now."

Amy sighed but couldn't help smiling. "You should dress up more often!" she coaxed. "Doesn't she look gorgeous?" she loudly asked Rocky and Frank. They both obediently nodded.

School pictures was during gym class which was 4th period for Judy. She kept reminding herself not to run so her hair wouldn't do flying. "You look great Judy!" a girl named Sue said. Judy thanked her and continued on her way. A lot of the girls who complimented her barely even talked to her on a regular basis...actually they never talked to her at all.

Judy's day was going pretty good until she was heading down for school pictures with Rocky and Amy.

"Why hello Judy!" a voice annoying voice said. Judy got chills up her spine. Jessica Finch blocked their way with all 5'10 of her. She was obviously wearing heels that Judy would break her neck in. Judy was 5'7 but she wasn't afraid to stand face to face with Jessica's smirking one.

"What do you want now?" Judy demanded.

"Why can't a friend just chat with you?" Jessica asked, smoothing down her straightened hair.

"We're not friends" Judy said flatly.

Jessica blinked innocently. "Of course we are!" she said putting a hand on Judy's shoulder. Judy brushed the cold manicured hand off her.

"Aren't we, Rocky?" Jessica asked, smoothing her sky blue dress down now.

Rocky shrugged. "Not really..." he said, blowing a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Let's go take our pictures together!" Jessica said tugging on Rocky's arm. Judy's jaw almost dropped to the ground. Jessica was trying to seduce Rocky in the middle of the hall. Everyone was feeling especially awkward. It got worst when Jessica's friends showed up.

"Isn't it Judy Bad Mood and Amy No Name" one blonde said laughing.

Jessica looked superficially shocked. "That's not very nice!" she said.

Judy stomped right up to the blonde's face. "Listen, you plastic barbie!" she yelled. "Apologize to Amy right now."

The blonde looked offended. "Gross-"

Judy grabbed her arm and yanked her over to Amy.

"Its no big deal!" Amy said trying to soothe Judy.

"I wouldn't be so mean." Jessica said shaking a finger. "I heard Stink is in high school now!" she said walking off with her friends.

Judy was ready to rip Jessica's shaking finger off. "If you dare do anything to my brother!" she screamed.

"Judy!" Rocky said pulling her back. "She doesn't have the guts to actually try anything. I'll personally get back at her if she did" he said trying to calm an angry Judy down. Rocky practically had to drag Judy down to the gym.

"Smile!" the photographer said. Judy wasn't in the mood to stand on the plastic foot prints and put her hands on her hips. She gave her lips a twitch. The bearded man look up from the camera.

"Come on!" he said. "You can do better than that."

Judy sighed and tried another awkward smile.

"Happy thoughts!" he coached. Judy was getting annoyed at being criticized all the time.

"No, not angry, happy!"

"Psst" Amy whispered. "Think of when Rocky wore your dress..." she hissed. That cracked Judy up. The camera flashed. "Beautiful!" the man said waving her on.

When they were in 2nd grade, Rocky, Frank, Amy and Judy all went down to swim at the lake. Rocky's clothes somehow ended up at the bottom of the lake, unretrievable. He had to wear Judy's extra dress with flowers on it until they went home. Judy had the last picture of the embarrassing day hidden in her closet.

When everyone eventually got their pictures and their new student ID, Judy liked hers. This year she looked very comfortable and had a real smile. Mom laid out her and Stink's pictures out on the kitchen table when they got home.

"Look at my beautiful children!" she said dividing up the pictures for Dad's wallet, Mom's purse, living room wall, Dad's study and Mom's desk.

Dad gave Judy a big warm hug. "You look beautiful, Princess" he said patting her on the shoulder.

"What about me!" Stink asked giving a sample of his boyish smile.

"Absolutely handsome." Dad said.

"You look just like your father" Mom marveled studying the picture. Both Dad and Stink had the same blue eyes and blonde hair though Dad's was beginning to gray.

"Absolutely dashing then" Dad laughed.

Mom elbowed him. "I prefer modesty over dashing" she said kissing him on the lips. Stink and Judy both made gaggings sounds at the same time. Judy gave Stink a high five as Mom kicked them out of the kitchen.


	7. Jessica vs Judy

**Chapter 7: Jessica vs Judy**

It was very obvious now that Jessica wanted Rocky to eat out of her hand- figuratively, not literally eat out of her hand. Jessica thought that if she played nice with Judy that Rocky will give her a second glance. Jessica and her two best friends; Brooke and Mackenzie always sat right next to our lunch table. Judy was very irritated when they barged into their conversation.

For the past week Judy had to put up with Jessica. Jessica even revived the old habit of inviting herself over to Judy's. Luckily Judy had soccer practice everyday and was able to successfully avoid her.

"So...Judy" Jessica said pursing her icy pink lips. "How about we hang out after school today?" she asked loudly, making sure Rocky could hear her.

"I can't!" Judy replied mockingly and just as loudly. "I have soccer practice...with Rocky!"

That cracked Rocky and Judy up but Jessica was left with an angry pout.

One day Judy was washing her hands in the bathroom when Jessica pranced in.

"Listen" she said glaring at Judy. "Let's stop the games and get to the point." she said rolling her eyes. "I want Rocky" she snapped.

"You can take him" Judy said nonchalantly.

Jessica did another eye roll. "Listen..."she said. "Rocky doesn't see me because you keep blocking the way!"

Judy ignored Jessica.

"What do you offer him" she said tapping her chin with a jeering smile. "I bet that's your secret" she laughed.

"You little slut" she condemned. She took out a sharpie from her purse and wrote on the bathroom wall; Judy Moody is a

She didn't get to finish because Judy cupped a handful and water and threw it at Jessica's face.

Jessica stood there wet and her mouth hanging open. She began screaming in very colorful language. She was queen bee after all...

Judy bolted from the bathroom as fast as she could. She skidding down the hall and ran for her life. All of a sudden she was pulled into a classroom.

"What happened?" Frank said closing the door.

"Why are you running?" Amy asked. They were in a computer lab. Judy was breathing heavy. "I just threw water at Jessica Finch's face..." she said.

Amy and Frank just looked at her. "You better tell us the scoop" Amy said turning the light off in the lab. They moved to the back of the lab and Judy explained what had happened.

"Woah," was all Frank could say after Judy finished.

Amy thought about this carefully. "She might want revenge" she finally said.

"I'm not afraid of her," Judy scoffed. "I've put up with her since 1st grade."

"She was different in first grade," Frank reminded Judy. "She knows how to manipulate people now."

Judy shrugged. "Bring it on," she said to no one in general.

Afterwards they went back to class and met up again during lunch. Rocky was coming later because he had to run an errand for a teacher. Everyone let out a breath of relief when they saw that Jessica and her friends weren't camped out at the table next to theirs. Judy dropped her backpack off in a chair and went to get lunch. All of a sudden there was the sound of glass breaking near the entrance of the cafeteria and yelling. Judy went to go check it out. She was shocked at what she saw. A senior who played in the boys soccer team was standing over a short blonde boy, Stink.

"You broke my drink!" Dean yelled. "Pay up!"

Stink cringed away. "No I didn't!" he exclaimed. "You dropped it on the floor by yourself!"

"Are you calling me a liar, freshman?" Dean said grabbing Stink by the front of his shirt.

"Hey Dean!" Judy yelled storming over to him. She yanked his arm off Stink and pushed him. He barely moved.

"Get off of him, you fool!" she snapped. Stink who was usually embarrassed by Judy, now cowered behind her. Dean was bulky and over six feet.

"He ran into me and ruined my drink" Dean said crossing his arms.

"Did you not hear him!" Judy said standing a foot away from him. "You dropped the drink yourself...klutz!"

"The little liar is going to get a beating if he doesn't pay me."

"Over my dead body," Judy said, emphasizing each word.

Dean shoved Judy with all his might. Judy, only being 115 lbs to Dean's 170 lbs, was literally thrown back into a cafeteria table. The loud crash got everyone's attention.

Judy felt like She just got run over by a bus. "Stink, leave with Frank!" she snapped. Stink scurried over behind Frank and Amy who looked scared too.

"Judy don't be rash," Amy said frantically but not daring to get close.

Judy painfully picked herself off the floor and slowly walked over to Dean again.

Crowds of bored students crowded by the doorway. No one was stereotypically yelling "Fight fight!" but there were cheers and chanting going on.

"Get outta my way" Dean said trying to push Judy aside. Judy grabbed ahold of his arm and shoved him toward to the wall. Now all the students were excited and immaturely yelling "Fight fight fight!" while Amy and Frank were begging Judy to stop.

Judy made a fist like Rocky showed her and slammed it into Dean's jaw.

Dean called Judy a very ugly name and yelled at the booing crowd to shut up. He grabbed her by the shirt and threw her on the ground. Judy felt herself slide across the dirty cafeteria floor and quickly covered her face on Dean's raining blows. Dean got one good hit in her cheek before his weight on her disappeared. Rocky pulled Dean of her and slugged him in the gut.

"You bastard!" Rocky yelled punching him in the face this time.

"Stop it right now!" a voice snapped. The security was upon the scene now. The crowd dispersed instantly. Rocky, Frank and Amy all rushed over to Judy's side.

"Oh my gosh Judy," Amy said scanning her face. "Does it hurt?" she asked tenderly brushing the bruise with her finger tips.

Judy winced but shook her head. Frank went to go explain what happened to the security guards. Dean was then taken down to the principal's office.

"Can you walk?" Rocky asked. Judy nodded weakly as Frank and Rocky helped her to her feet. "I'll take her down to the nurse's," Rocky said. "You should probably take Stink back to class."

Judy had almost forgotten about Stink. She was surprised that he hasn't passed out. Judy reassured everyone that she was alright.

Frank, Amy and Stink left leaving rocky to help Judy walk. He slung her arm around his shoulder and steadied her as she took a painful step.

"Where'd he hurt you?" Rocky asked.

Judy shrugged.

"Judy!" Rocky said very seriously.

"He threw me into a table" she said looking away.

Rocky swore and tightened his hand in Judy.

"Ouch!" Judy yelped.

"Sorry," Rocky said. He paused and then picked her up. He put Judy's arms around his neck and carried her the rest of the way to the nurse's.

"I'm fine" Judy said blushing. "Put me down" she hissed as three girls were whispering and staring.

Rocky kept a serious poker face on. "What are you looking at!" he snapped at the spectators. The three girls immediately left.

Judy only felt her face get even more red. "You're embarrassing me" she whispered. Rocky couldn't help cracking a smile.

"You can cover your face if you'd like" he said. Judy awkwardly put her arm over her face as Rocky walked down the stairs.

"Its your fault if I drop you" Rocky reminded her. Judy started laughing and then she got choked up. She was awkwardly on the verge of tears.

"Its a good thing we're at the nurse's" Rocky said looking at the laughing and crying Judy in his arms. Rocky opened the door with his foot.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Hett gasped as she rushed over from behind her desk. "What happened darling?" she asked as Rocky laid Judy down on one of the cots.

"Got beat up by a senior," Rocky said. Mrs. Hett gasped again. "Oh dear," she said again.

"You're going to have to take off your shirt so I can check" Mrs. Hett said. Rocky got the message and went to go sit in one the the plastic green chairs.

"You can go back to class," Mrs. Hett suggested.

Rocky shook his head. "I'd like to stay and make sure she's alright, if that okay," he said politely.

"Of course honey," the nurse said and then pulled the curtain out to give Judy privacy. "What a gentleman," she whispered to Judy.

Mrs. Hett first got her an ice pack for her face and the instructed Judy to take her shirt off.

Judy laid on her stomach and the ice nursing her swelling face.

"My darling child" the nurse said. "You'll be feeling this for a while...let me check for broken bones now"

Judy clenched the sides of the cot as Mrs. Hett pressed on various spots on her back. At some places Judy would only wince but at others Judy couldn't help yelling.

"Can't you be gentler...?" Judy asked blinking the tears away. The nurse sympathetically patted Judy's hand and went to get bandages. She put some cold medical cream on her bruises and bandaged them up.

"No broken bones" Mrs. Hett said while helping Judy up and handing her her T-shirt. Judy put it back on and stiffly walked out from behind the curtain.

"How you feeling?" Rocky asked.

Judy shrugged. "I'm okay" she told him. Mrs. Hett rushed back over to Judy with Advil and water. Judy swallowed the pills and thanked her.

"Be careful" the elderly woman said as Judy and Rocky left.


End file.
